Mirror Mirror/Cat O'Nine
Basically this is a continuation story after the events of Mirror Mirror. I suggest you read that story before this one in order for it to make sense. (Why do I live to torture poor Maggie?) Story Maggie endured the two weeks of being stuck in her room rather well, given the circumstances. Near the end of the break, her father actually entered her room. "Now Maggie, what are you going to tell your friends should they ask you what happened during break?" He asked her, holding his hands behind his back. "You know I'll have to tell them that I found out my father is a cruel hearltess monster who killed his own wife to..." Magnus cut her off. He launched something at her face, making her cry out in pain. He had used a cat o'nine whip on her. Her hand flew to her where he had hit her. She had never hurt herself enough to bleed before now, and her face wasn't bleeding the dark red blood that normal girls would bleed, but instead dark blue liquid stained her hand when she pulled it away. It was the same color as her father's magic. She bled magic? "Learn to edit the truth Maggie. Just say you found out a secret during break and leave it at that." Magnus hissed, striking her arms and her stomach, staining her clothes with the dark blue magic in liquid form. "If you so much as breath a word of our little discussion I will find you and hurt you even more. I'll hurt you so bad you will not be able to walk for a month! Understand!" He turned her around and struck her back once for good measure. When Magnus left, Maggie carefully changed out of her stained clothes. Her white smooth skin was now littered with scratches, deep scratches that were still oozing. Maggie went to bathroom and cleaned herself up. From now on, she decided as she put on clean clothes, from now on she would never ever see her father. She hated him. When she went back to Ever After High, most of the scratches were mostly healed. There were still the nasty ones on the right side of her face, scabbed over and now bumpy and black, but she supposed they would heal eventually. There was nothing she could do about it. "Hey Maggie!" Raven, one of her best friends, called out to her. Maggie mumbled a hello back, trying her best to keep the scratches hidden. She knew Raven would overreact. "Why aren't you looking at me...What the hex!" Raven yelled, catching sight of the scratches. "How did you get those?!" She demanded. ''"Learn to edit the truth Maggie." ''Her father's voice echoed in her head. She took a deep breath: "My...um...my father has a viscious cat..." She bit her lip to keep from finishing that sentance. She had told the truth, but she was going to omit the last two words. It was so hard not to finish her sentence! "What kind of cat does something like that?" Raven demanded. "A cat with nine tails." That had slipped out by accident. The moment understanding crossed her friend's face, Maggie took off running. She ran with a strength she had no idea she possessed. She ran to her dorm room and entered her mirror, knowing full well that Raven wouldn't be able to follow her there. Raven didn't even know she had a mirror she could enter. She was safe for now. Tears started falling down her face. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction